Pink and Link
by Midna-Milk2001
Summary: El Héroe del Tiempo sigue en Hyrule y, después de sus aventuras entre el río del tiempo y la llanura terminiana va en busca de: No una piedra, no un medallón, no la Trifuerza, sino el amor de Zelda. Pero... ¡Sorpresa! un día llega una carta del príncipe de Altea, Marth diciendo que está comprometido con ella. ¿Marth de verdad quiere el compromiso? ¿Acuerdo de reyes? ZeLink OoT :3
1. Confesando

_Hola a todos, amantes del Zelink en especial…hoy les traigo mi primer fanfic: LinkxZelda, solo espero recibir buenas críticas, ya que nunca me ha gustado demasiado esta pareja como para hacerle un fic..._

_Bueno cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada, etc., etc…_

_Avisando que el proceso de enamoramiento de Zelda será más lento que caracol en avenida xD…_

_Blah mucho barullo…En fin que lo disfruten Zelinkers (? (O como sea que se llamen criaturitas):_

* * *

><p><strong>Pink and Link<strong>

Mañanas cantoras por aves, barullo de kokiris en todo el bosque…

Así…así eran los "Buenos días" del Héroe del Tiempo desde que derroto al gran Rey del Mal, Ganondorf, hace no poco menos de 7 años de esa gran batalla…

Ahora sí, Link tenía 17, como alguna vez los tuvo también, solo que en esta ocasión era **real**, y vivía pacíficamente, en cierta parte, si al Bosque Kokiri se le podía llamar 'pacifico' de alguna manera.

Nunca está de más decir que añoraba de vez en cuando la, ahora sí, 'pacifica' llanura de Termina…Tan tranquila, tan serena…

Pero todo era una máscara, como la de Majora, que causó estragos y miedo en los terminianos, atemorizándolos y haciéndolos sufrir en la hoguera de la maldad…Hasta que el, buscando a Navi, decidió ir al Bosque Prohibido, donde por error cayo a esa misteriosa tierra fantástica, con ayuda de Skull Kid claro…

-Ja recuerdos- Balbuceo para sí mismo esbozando una pequeña ¿sonrisa?-Como si me fuera demasiado con eso, incluyendo el respeto de la gente ¿Para qué los querría?-Frunció el ceño-No estoy tan necesitado hylianos, crean que no…

Aparte del cambio bipolar de sus emociones sintió subir el calor a su cara, a sus mejillas…

-Pero tú…Zelda… solo contigo me basta y sobra atención.

Desde su regreso (de Termina) fue fiel amigo de la Princesa del Destino, pero, naturalmente, todo tenía que pasar, un rubio joven y apuesto, una hermosa e inteligente dama era casi igual a el amor innato de parte de los dos, pero como solo los cuentos tienen esas historias, la vida no puede ser así…

Al parecer solo Link sentía atracción por ella, ya que, la Princesa de Hyrule no mostraba ni un poco de interés en el Héroe del Tiempo.

Aunque, digamos que, concuerdo con la predicción del espadachín, el sabría cómo conquistarla…lo único que no pensó fue… ¿Cómo enamorar a una Princesa?

Tienes todo, sabes todo, comes de todo, vistes de todo ¿Qué te faltaría?

Exactamente, el amor de cierto jovenzuelo rubio y de ropas verdes…

Si precisamente solo eso le faltaba a Zelda.

Aunque formal y orgullosa, como había sido siempre se negaba a aceptar cualquier fin comprometedor, por ahora..

Quería vivir la vida al máximo, sentir cosas únicas y agradables, de esas experiencias que te dejan un buen sabor de boca. Diario se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Cómo demonios Link no disfruto su aventura?

En parte si la disfruto, nunca había ido más allá que hace unos metros fuera del Bosque, pero nada parecido a recorrer con total detalle cada hermoso paisaje de las tierras de Hyrule y de Termina.

El Mercado.

El Templo del Tiempo.

El Castillo de Hyrule.

La Montaña de la Muerte.

Los Dominios Zora.

El Valle Gerudo.

El Lago Hylia.

Son los lugares que más recordaba con frecuencia…

-¿Que estará haciendo hoy en día?- Dio un suspiro-

Tantas lindas jóvenes y sí, me tenía que gustar la Princesa de mi reino, que a pesar de tener millones de rupias en sus manos, es más sencilla y sincera que cualquier otra chica que haya conocido…

O…será que digo esto…solo porque a ella la conozco _demasiado _bien.

Quien sabe, últimamente de todo me pasa…

Menos estar con ella…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gusto?<em>

_Bueno solo reitero que ZeLink se me hace una lata escribir, pero buah si eso hace feliz a la gente…_

_No tengo de otra más que seguir, sacando mi poeta-cursi que llevo dentro :D_

_Supongamos que creo creer (? Que para el próximo capítulo me tendré que expresar de "Princesa" es decir, intentare estar en los tacones de una…de Zelda para especificar XD_

_Tal vez ya fue mucha plática…_

_Ahí se ven, háganle caso a sus maestros y no tengan reportes ( yo ya llevo 1 :/ )_

_Coman Nutella y odien las matemáticas…_

_Sayonara ;)_


	2. La carta del Principe

**Pink and Link**

Era una mañana muy bonita para la Princesa de Hyrule, quien después de levantarse y sacudir un poco el ánimo de sueño, se ducho y se puso un vestido color violeta que congeniaba muy bien con sus zafiros que tenía por ojos.

* * *

><p><em>*Zelda P.O.V*<em>

Abrí las ventanas para que la brisa mañanera bañara mi rostro todavía un poco húmedo, divise al sol salir entre las colinas de por ahí; eso, sin importar cuantas veces lo viera me seguía pareciendo maravilloso.

-Cosas de la naturaleza que alegran el día- Dije para mí misma.

En un movimiento rápido voltee a ver hacia algún punto de mi habitación, al calendario.

Estaba colgado en una de las enormes paredes pintadas de rosa pálido, con un círculo rojo en alguna fecha tal vez algo importante, pude notar que se trataba del día viernes, ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo después.

Ahora me dirigí con paso firme hasta el tocador, había todo tipo de perfumes, paletas de maquillaje, cremas e incluso peines de distintos tamaños y colores.

Tome un cepillo y proseguí a desenredarme mi cabello para luego hacerme el _'perfecto' _peinado con el que me veían siempre, media coleta y por supuesto la tiara; que para una simple e inocente niña significa algo maravilloso, pero para una chica que está en el puesto significa una atadura hacia el camino: _libertad_.

Se dice en los cuentos que una princesa '_manda y no ejerce' _creo que solo eso lo comprende Link, al estar tanto tiempo (desde niños) leyendo cuentos de hadas conmigo.

Es muy buen amigo y confidente desde que tengo memoria, pero solo eso, un muy _buen amigo._

Alguna que otra chica divaga por ahí entre los callejones y pasillos del castillo chismes y murmullos desagradables:

"_-Esa princesa sí que es medio idiota, el héroe de Hyrule a su merced y a ella ni porque le digan: ¡rana! Va a soltar un pequeño pasito-"_

Eran molestos en totalidad, pero si lo llegara a hacer… ¡Mi padre me mataría!

Bueno, supongo que no en el sentido de la palabra _matar_, pero lo congruente _'según el' _es que me case con un duque o un conde, mejor aún ¡Con un príncipe! Con alguien de dinero, suplantando cualquier sustantivo sinónimo que se les diera a sus verdaderos nombres.

No quería eso para mi futuro…en verdad no.

Alguien toco la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Puedo pasar- Dijo una voz grave, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, esa era la voz de mi padre.

-Sí, claro pasa.- Dije mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el espejo.

-Hija mía- Pronuncio con cierto toque de alegría en su voz- Te ha llegado una carta desde Altea, léela…

-¿Altea? ¿Dónde queda eso?- Pregunte, ya que nunca en mi vida había oído de ese lugar.

-Es un reino vecino, que queda más allá de las colinas.

-Ah ya veo- La verdad seguía en las mismas y no tenía ni idea, ni me interesaba, pero hice cara de _'importante e interesante nunca cara de princesa arrogante'._

-Bueno, te esperamos allá abajo para desayunar- Decía mientras cerraba a la par la puerta.

Asentí y seguidamente observe la carta, tenía una letra y ortografía demasiado _perfectas, _decía así:

_Con exaltado y firme orgullo, le hago llegar la presente:_

_Princesa Zelda._

_Por medio de esta, me hago presentar, ya que sé que no me conoce y ni tiene la mínima idea de dónde es que provengo._

Deje de leer por un momento, creo que _él_, sea quien sea me leyó la mente, continúe con la lectura de aquella minuciosa carta alteana:

_Mi nombre es Marth Lowell, príncipe de la pacífica y bella tierra denominada Altea, un gusto favorable me concede al permitirme saludarle por este gentil medio._

_Como lo ha notado, o quizá no, nuestros reinos están ligeramente conectados a un pequeño intervalo de tiempo. Tenemos también pequeñas, pero no inexistentes relaciones comerciales, ya sabe, todo lo que hace el dinero hoy en día._

_Sé que es descortés y de mal visto no decir mis motivos para enviarle esto, pero el día viernes se lo diré con mucho gusto._

_Solo puedo mencionar hasta el momento que uno de los motivos porque le envié este vil trozo de papel fue para anunciar con un poco de anticipación mí llegada a su reino, Hyrule. Para tratar asuntos un poco más personales entre usted y su familia como yo y la mía._

_Espero que nuestra llegada no tenga ningún imprevisto, ya que tanto como los míos y los suyos desean realizar esto cuanto antes, sin perder un mísero segundo, no podemos darnos el lujo de ir y venir de un lugar a otro, principalmente para evitar bochornos y alguna que otra cosa en lista pendiente de lo que comprende y/o necesita mi ciudad._

_Así que si tiene o quiere planear algo para ese día, es mejor que nos avise lo antes posible._

_Sin más que agregar por el momento…_

_Le agrego una formal y afectuosa despedida a esta carta._

_Atentamente:_

_~Príncipe del Reino de Altea: Marth Lowell~_

Aquel príncipe tenía poderes psíquicos o era adivino por defecto, quien sabe…Después de todo si yo tengo el poder dorado para concederme el honor de hablar con las diosas, tal vez Marth tenía un rectángulo azul que le permitiera hablar con los animales.

Reí ante eso último, nunca había juzgado de esa _forma _a una persona del mismo rango social que yo.

Ahora ya, con la mente en blanco de aquellos _pensamientos extraños _me dirigí a ver el lugar del calendario.

-Viernes- Dije viendo aquel llamativo encierro en el que estaba el numero 22 junto con el nombre 'Link.

-Link... ¡Esa tarde quede con Link en el Lago Hylia!- Grite exaltada.

Tenía que pensar: Ir con Link o cancelarle al tal Marth…

El segundo era más importante, ya que si mi padre no trajera esa cara de ¿Felicidad? Estaba segura de que era algo pasajero, pero no.

-Ah Link- Susurre mientras tachaba su nombre en el calendario- Perdón, pero el príncipe y la realeza van primero- Dije esto otro mientras ponía _Marth_.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, creo que más bien fue un intento de interpretar a Zelda…<em>

_Y me desate escribiendo ¡como loca!_

_Reitero también que es ZeLink OCARINA OF TIME (es el que se acopla a mí)._

_Y el hecho de que vaya formando parte de un Crossover con Fire Emblem no significa que Marth vaya a ser un obstáculo para la parejita de rubios, no…_

_Ya verán luego, de hecho toooodo lo contrario._

_Sin más que agregar por el momento (XD)_

_Me despido con un cordial saludito n.n!_

_PD: Gracias a Rea-07, YamiMeza, Guest y Saya17 por sus reviews y sobre todo por darse el tiempo y hacer feliz a una persona con ellos :')_

_Y espero sigan leyendo D: _

_Ok ya…_

_Sayonara! :3_


	3. Mi Verdadero Amor

**Pink and Link**

_*Marth P.O.V*_

Estaba enojado, mucho.

¡¿Cómo es posible?! Tantas cosas desagradables que hay en mi vida y lo último que quería era mandarle esa carta a la Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda.

Perfecto.

¿Cómo iba a poder resumir todo en un trozo de papel?

Bueno, pues comenzare por lo que es:

Hace unos días estaba tratando de resolver algunos pesares en mi mente, ya que pronto mi padre se liberaría del cargo de Rey para así poder descansar de tantos años sobre su espalda, pasándome el trabajo a mí, para asumir todas las responsabilidades que concebía atarse a esas riendas, nada sencillas por cierto.

Así pues despoje cualquier clase de recuerdo que me dijera que pronto iba a ser el futuro Rey de Altea. Quería pensar en otra cosa, en el siguiente punto, es decir: _El Matrimonio._

Tengo entendido que para ser un rey es necesario desposar a una mujer, añoraba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera la joven a la cual amaba, pero todo lo contrario. Fue como un balde de agua fría enterarme de mi compromiso con Zelda.

Nunca le había visto la cara a esa chica, ¿No era muy tonto casarme con ella sin siquiera conocerle el rostro? O al menos saber su ubicación geográfica, con eso me bastaba, pero como todos unos buenos reales, no soltaron ni un pequeño dato.

Mi padre me dijo una, dos, casi diez mil veces que lo tenía que hacer, que pensara en el pueblo, en la gente…pero acaso ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con eso? Decidir con quién compartiría mi vida es tradición de todas las familias nobles, eso me quedaba claro…pero ¿No también había muchas mujeres en el reino? ¿Por qué precisamente elegir a una _perfecta desconocida_?

El odio y la rabia se cercioraban de mis demás emociones. Normalmente no solía ser así, como cualquier príncipe era orgulloso y hasta algo altivo, en general altanero, pero también era (en algunas ocasiones) todo lo contrario, podría decirse que en algún tiempo de mi vida, fui altruista, aunque de toda esa época solo quedan moronas por recuerdos y deje de ser así de un día para otro…Supongo que eso se debe a la falta de comunicación con los del _exterior_. Por mi carácter, ni amigos tengo y a decir verdad no es que me importe mucho ¿Quién quisiera acercarse a alguien como yo? Con tanta etiqueta, estudio y formalidad cualquier individuo me pasaría por alto si no ser porque…Ah sí _soy un príncipe._

Tengo consejeros, maestros, sirvientes, corte real y un montón de gente a mi merced solo por mi dinero. Nunca se han dado la tarea de conocerme con exactitud y a este horrible paso, nadie lo hará a menos que de por medio este una jugosa cantidad de dinero.

Me pregunto si Shiida estará de acuerdo con este innecesario matrimonio, después de todo también podría haber sido una opción para casarme y yo, por supuesto, encantado seria, si de la Princesa del Reino de Talys se tratara, pero no…no lo era…y…si, ella es esa persona maravillosa por la cual no quiero casarme, por la cual daría mi vida y por la cual también tengo que hacer esto.

Nunca le he confesado nada de lo que siento, tal vez sea un buen motivo importante para que nada relacionado con mi vida privada le interese…lamento mucho esos dos sucesos en mi vida, pero ¿Que les voy a hacer?…Doy un suspiro ante eso ultimo…

Recibo un capón doloroso, sacándome de mi monologo personal, volteo a ver al inhumano que me golpea y ¡Oh sí! es Ike quien me lo da.

Ese tonto empezó a trabajar hace no mucho aquí, y aunque siempre tenga que estar a mi lado gracias a que dejo su trabajito de mercenario en Crimea para convertirse en algo así como: Un guardaespaldas agresivo real…deja mucho que desear, al menos si de mi protección se trata, que de eso mismo él se encarga de quitármela a toda costa.

Mis padres…vamos ¡Hasta cuando dejare de decirles así! Son mis tíos y por mucho que quiera o que me quieran nunca llenaran ese hueco que dejo la muerte de mis verdaderos padres y hermana.

Quieren reconstruir lo que en alguna vez fue felicidad pura, pero los cupones de "Sigue Intentado" siempre saldrán sin fin.

Recibo otro maldito capón de parte de Ike, en serio ¿Nunca me va a dejar de molestar? Me recuerda a Elice y yo peleándonos cuando apenas éramos unos críos…tal vez ese lugar le queda perfectamente al ex-mercenario: El de hermano mayor sobreprotector y pegalón amargado sin escrúpulos de pelo azul.

Bonito sobrenombre, sonrió sádicamente ante esto…

-¡¿Ya acabaste de pensar tonterías princesa?!- Me dijo el gorila dándome una patada.

-Y se supone que te pagan por cuidarme...- Respondí rodando los ojos.

-Tú lo has dicho "Se supone"…

Ah y por cierto, cambio de planes: Tus 'papitos' no van a poder acompañarte Hyrule- Termino de decir haciendo énfasis en la palabra _'papitos'._

-¿Si? Y ¿Por qué?- Pregunte extrañado de que no pudieran venir…entonces recé porque no fuera a ser…

-A petición de los reyes: ¡Yo te acompañare!- Menciono Ike con exaltado orgullo.

-¡Y tenías que ser tú!, ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!, aunque ¿Sabes? En este caso, prefiero ir solo a tener que soportarte todo un viaje, si de por si tu presencia me enferma unas mínimas horas ¡No me imagino cinco kilómetros contigo!- Finalice cerrando los ojos.

-Más te vale descansar bien- Dijo serio- Porque mañana partiremos a primera hora de la mañana.

-Sí, está bien- Asentí con desgano.

Shiida…seguía pensando en ella, me sentía mal por todo y porque mañana se desataría un desenlace para Altea y para mí…he renunciado a todo tipo de conexión con el amor. Desde ahora tal vez viva una vida _perfectamente horrible…_

-¿En qué piensas Marth?- Interrumpió Ike de nuevo.

-En nada Ike en nada…- Susurre apenas audible a lo cual él se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando rumbo al castillo, pues el crepúsculo se avecinaba en las colinas y mi destino se encontraba en sus manos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Intento súper mega fallido de parecer Marth y ¡Miren! Llego Ike-san para hacerle compañía en todo el rollo este…<em>

_Veamos a Marthy le gusta Shiida y se siente una mi… una minúscula criatura tonta al casarse con Zelda…_

_Ya vendrá Zelink, ¡No coman ansias! Que si no me gustara tanto de niña esta pareja e incluso comprara flechas para enamorar a la rubia de Link, nunca haría esto :3 pero…aquí estoy: Escribiendo un Zelink trágico y un poco de MarthxShiida/Caeda (no sé cómo se dice la pareja y les agradecería si en un review me lo dijeran -.-)._

_Y si no quedo bien…mis 10 minutos de loca friki acosadora de Wikipedia no sirvieron de nada…_

_Adiós, hasta la próxima y compren la revista de Barbie (acaso hay? XD)_

_Okno Sayonara :)"_


End file.
